goanimatefandomcom-20200222-history
The Super Mario Bros Movie
'The Super Mario Bros. Movie' also known as Super Mario Bros: The Animated Film in some advertisments and outside the U.S. is an upcoming American-Japanese-British Live Action/Flash/CGI animated Action-Adventure Comedy film produced by GoAnimate in association with Nickelodeon Movies and distributed by Paramount Pictures in the US and Columbia Pictures and Toei worldwide, it's based on the videogame series Super Mario Bros. made by Nintendo. The film is directed by Brian Sharp and written by Leo Benvenuti Steve Rudnick, Timothy Harris, and Herschel Weingrod. It features the voices of Jaylen K., Charles Martinet, and Jen Taylor. It is set to be the third full-length feature film to be based on the videogame series , the first feature length GoAnimate film based on a videogame, and the first feature film based on the game in 20 years. The film will commemorate the 35th anniversary of the series as well as the 30th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros. , and was scheduled to be released on September 13, 2015 (which was the exact day Super Mario Bros. was released in Japan back in 1985) but has been pushed back. The CGI motion capture animation (including the animation for Bowser and some of the other enemies) will be by Weta Digital. Also Animal Logic will animate scenes where the animated characters are with their live action counterparts. Premise Two Italian brothers, Mario and Luigi , always rescues the damsel in distress Princess Peach from the big Koopa King Bowser. However, an all new powerful villain makes something happen and he is the kidnapper of Peach. For the first time, Bowser and the Mario brothers have to team up to defeat this new villain. Will Bowser and the Mario brothers be able to team up and actually defeat this villain? Cast and Characters Live Action actors *Lil Moco as Luigi *Juile Ann Brown as Juile Ann *Johnny Depp as Toad Voice Actors Note: Because this movie was made after the death of Hiroshi Yamauchi in 2013, other actors had to do the character voices that he originated: * TigerMario2002: (credited as Jaylen K.) as: Mario / Luigi / Bowser / Mr. Evil Genie / Peach / Bowser Jr / Toadette / Knuckles / Tails / George Jetson / Bugs Bunny / Tom and Jerry / Snoopy and Woodstock (replacing Bill Melendez due to his death in 2008 from natural causes) / Santa Claus / Evil Mario and Luigi / Wario / Waluigi / Jimmy Brown / Johnny Jester / Koopa / Sir Mix-NotAlot / Jordan Brown / Taylor the Ghost / the can't touch me Guy / Mr. Thomas /Toad / Koopa Troopas / Iggy and The Koopalings (additional scenes) / Drunk Guy in the Bar / Wanna Jewbo Alien / Nate Dogg (for his additional lines) / Bulldogs Fan / Chipmunks / Barkley the Dog / Mario Jr / Luigi Jr (Although He voiced Peach in the credits Jen Taylor is credited for voicing Peach instead) He also voices Mr. Evil Genie in the Japanese Version of the film. * Jen Taylor (the only original super Mario actor) as: Princess Peach/ Princess Daisy / Rosalina / Alana Faustin Jr / The Mob Boss / Teenage Usher Fan / Mark Ronson / Michael Jackson U.S. Version * Frank Welker as Yoshi / Mr. Dog Bone / Scooby Doo / The angry dog U.S. version * Roger Craig Smith as Mind Controlled Sonic / Road Runner / Wil E. Coyote * Caety Sagoian as Bowser Jr. / Freak-A Leek Person (U.S. Version) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Trigon / Bowser (additional scenes) / Maurice and Louis / Toro- the car that chases Bowser. * Bob Bergen as Tweety Bird / Porky Pig / Roger Rabbit * Satoru Iwata as Toad / Koopa Troopas / Iggy and The Koopalings (posthumous role) * Tōru Furuya as Mario (Japanese Version) * Ichirōta Miyagawa as Luigi (Japanese Version) * Mami Yamase as Princess Peach / Princess Daisy (Japanese Version) * Jun'ichi Kanemaru as Mind Controlled Sonic (Japanese version) * Satoru Iwata as Toad (Japanese Version) (in his posthumous role. He was the presideno of Nintendo too. He died July 11, 2015. This film is dedicated to his memory. Filming was complete 2 months before his death) * Naoki Tatsuta as Bowser and Bowser Jr. (Japanese Version) Production In 2007, after the death of Lou Albano and the release of Super Mario Galaxy on the Wii, Nintendo global president and CEO, Satoru Iwata thought of the idea of an Flash Animated and CGI Super Mario feature film. He then shown it to the screenwriter, Brian Sharp, He was happy he was shown it too. When presenting their film to studios, Craig stipulated that the film remain under Sharp's control, saying, "We needed to have absolute quality control and keep it under Nintendo’s legacy... You can’t bring people in from the outside and expect them to understand Super Mario." On October 9, 2012, it was announced that Paramount Pictures and Columbia Pictures with Nickelodeon Movies were developing a 3D Flash Animated and computer-animated feature film based on the video game series, with Kade Klodt, Jaylen K, and Brian Sharp directing from the screenplay by Leo Benvenuti Steve Rudnick, Timothy Harris, and Herschel Weingrod are also producing it. Brian Sharp, claiming there is no one "more protective of the videogame than myself," chose Kade Klodt as director because he showed faithfulness to classics. The film plot was thought of something that attaches to the series unlike the 1993 film that didn't connect to the videogame series at all and was loosely based on it which was the reason it had a Golden Razzie. They made sure it connected to it completely too. Sharp and his animators spent over a year looking at Nintendo's original drawing style to help translate the "hand-drawn warmth... into the cool pixel-precision of CGI" and flash animation without the fear of something getting lost in translation, such as "how the dot of an eye conveyed joy or sorrow so efficiently". In addition, on November 30, 2014, the producers was received the rights to use archive music from the videogames and series as well as scenes from the Super Mario Bros. Super Show to use in some flash back scenes. Classic locations will be featured, such as the mushroom Kingdom, Mario's house, The Flying Ship and Bowser's psychiatrist booth, each retaining their "eternal look of the videogame series." Additionally, it is updated in a 21st Century present day look but still keeping the movie like attached to the videogame series. Some Koopa characters voices are represented by the "wrup wrup" sound, as in previous media while some others have speaking parts voiced by Jaylen K. On January 8, 2013, Leigh Anne Brodsky became the managing director of Super Mario Bros. Worldwide and was set to control all the global deals for the film. In April 2013, Paramount announced that the film would be released in 3D. In October 2013, it was announced that Paul Feig would also produce. By April 2015, 75% of the animation was complete, with some footage scheduled to debut at CinemaCon in Las Vegas. Because of Satoru Iwata's death in July 11, 2015, body doubles were used as well as TigerMario2002: finishing incomplete lines for his characters in the U.S. Version and Tōru Furuya for the Japanese version. Rating This film will be rated PG for Action Violence, Language, Rude Humor, Thematic Elements, Sensual Content, and Brief Sexual Content by the MPAA in the U.S. and is rated PG for Violence and Mild Threat. Release The Super Mario Bros Movie is scheduled to be released on September 13, 2015 to concide with the 30th anniversary of the release of Super Mario Bros which was released on the exact day in U.S. theaters. In Japan, It will be released on July 31st, 2015 and July 30, 2015 for it's YouTube release. It was originally scheduled for release on January 13, 2015 before being rescheduled to September 13, 2015 in November 2012. The film will be released as Super Mario Bros: The Animated Film in most trailers, commercials, and TV Spots as well as in countries outside the U.S. Category:Films Category:Movies